


'Try some.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [27]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Punk, Awkward Crush, Bad Boy Myungsoo, Crushes, First Dates, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Pastel Sungjong, Pre-Relationship, Punk Myungsoo, Romantic Fluff, Sungjong-centric, myungsoo-centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Try some.'

**1:36 PM**

"Sungjong-ah,please stop ogling the customers."The teen rolled his eyes at Woohyun's comment."You're going to make them uncomfortable."

Sungjong just scoffed in response."Says the guys that flirts with anyone that walks up to the counter."Woohyun blushed in embarrassment,making Sungjong smirk in amusement.


End file.
